NOISE / MIJIPIN
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_meiko_desktop_1680x1260_hd-wallpaper-622860.jpg|thumb|284px|NOISE Ilustrada por Shiina]]NOISE '''(RUIDO) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 6 de enero de 2010, actualmente supera las 30 mil visitas en Nicovideo. '''Intérprete: MEIKO Música y Letra: MIJIPIN Ilustración: Shiina *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Artemis Letras *Traducción al español por Darlen Makenai. Kanji= 背を向けて飛び出したくて 過ぎた時間を辿ってみる 色褪せぬ輝きが其処にあれど 二度耐え切れぬ痛みを忘れない だからまた 明日の存在を選ぶ 新たな傷を恐れながら 声を張り上げ唄ってみても 子供のように喚いてみても 押し寄せる雑音に掻き消されて行く 「もう一度 疾駆け（かけ）てみたい」 塞いだ耳を貫かれたなら 聴いていない振りすれば良いだけ 過去はただ白昼夢に等しく 理想化した記憶に過ぎず 全てを終える瞬間にしか その価値は決して計れやしない だから今 君の存在を求める 生き抜く意味を信じたいから 夢を見たいと願ってみても 未来が欲しいと叫んでみても 押し寄せる焦燥に凍りつく魂 「もう一度 疾駆け（かけ）てみたい」 塞いだ耳を貫かれたなら 聴いていない振りすれば良いだけ N-O-I-S-E だから今 君の存在を求める 生き抜く意味を信じられるから 声を張り上げ唄い続けて 願いの言葉 叫び続けて 真実は雑音に掻き消されやしない 「もう一度 疾駆け（かけ）てみせる」 塞いだ耳を貫かれたなら 聴いていない振りすれば良いだけ N-O-I-S-E N-O-I-S-E |-| Romaji= Se wo mukete tobidashi takute Sugita jikan wo tadotte miru Iroase nu kagayaki ga soko ni are do Nido tae kirenu itami wo wasurenai Dakara mata asu no sonzai wo erabu Arata na kizu wo osore nagara Koe wo hariage utatte mite mo Kodomo no you ni wamei te mite mo Oshiyoseru zatsuon ni kaki kesarete iku "Mou ichido kakete mitai" Fusai da mimi wo tsuranuka reta nara Kiite inai furi sureba ii dake Kako wa tada hakuchuumu ni hitoshiku Risou ka shita kioku ni sugi zu Subete wo oeru shunkan ni shika Sono kachi wa kesshite hakare yashi nai Dakara ima kimi no sonzai wo motomeru Ikinuku imi wo shinjitai kara Yume wo mitai to negatte mite mo Mirai ga hoshii to sakende mite mo Oshiyoseru shousou ni kooritsuku tamashii "Mou ichido kakete mitai" Fusai da mimi wo tsuranuka reta nara Kiite inai furi sureba ii dake N-O-I-S-E Dakara ima kimi no sonzai wo motomeru Ikinuku imi wo shinji rareru kara Koe wo hariage utai tsuzukete Negai no kotoba sakebi tsuzukete Shinjitsu wa zatsuon ni kaki kesare yashi nai "Mou ichido kakete miseru" Fusai da mimi wo tsuranuka reta nara Kiite inai furi sureba ii dake N-O-I-S-E N-O-I-S-E |-| Español= Dándose la vuelta, solo quiero salir Tratando de ponerse al día con la pérdida de tiempo La luz inmarcesible está aquí No puedo olvidar el dolor que tuve que soportar dos veces Otro día que está sucediendo es mi elección Tengo miedo de que nazcan nuevas cicatrices Aun cuando levanto mi voz para cantar Aunque grite como un niño Mi voz es ahogada por el ruido ‘’Una vez mas solamente, una sola vez, quiero’’ Aunque he escuchado en mi oído cuando lo había tapado Voy a fingir como si no hubiera escuchado nada El pasado solo es igual a un sueño Es simplemente un recuerdo idealizado Solo en el último segundo Pude notar las consecuencias Exijo tu presencia Porque necesito una razón para vivir Todos tenemos algún sueño o esperanza Incluso cuando gritamos y lloramos Como un alma inquieta, congelada en la multitud ‘’Una vez mas solamente, una sola vez, quiero’’ Aunque he escuchado en mi oído cuando lo había tapado Voy a fingir como si no hubiera escuchado nada N-O-I-S-E Exijo tu presencia ahora Porque eres lo único que me hace sobrevivir Levanto mi voz y continúo cantando Seguir cantando es mi deseo de esperanza La verdad nunca estará en el ruido ‘’Una vez mas solamente, una sola vez mas’’ Aunque he escuchado en mi oído cuando lo había tapado Voy a fingir como si no hubiera escuchado nada N-O-I-S-E N-O-I-S-E Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Shiina. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010